doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita's Three Visionary Swordsmen
March 12, 1994 March 23, 2013 |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Tin Labyrinth |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Diary on the Creation of the World}} Doraemon: Nobita's Three Visionary Swordsmen (ドラえもん のび太と夢幻三剣士 Doraemon: Nobita to Mugen Sankenshi) is the fifteenth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. Fed up with reality, Nobita uses Doraemon's dream machine to become a gallant musketeer, but soon realizes his ideal world is overrun by a dark force! Tired of constantly having nightmares, Nobita ask for Doraemon to bring a Dream Machine which would allow Nobita to dream of anything he wants. After an attempt to have a dream about the fall of Atlantis fails, he chooses a dream where he is in a fantasy world with an inspiration from The Three Musketeers. Together Nobita and his friends must defeat the evil King before he escapes from Nobita's dream into other people's dreams. Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.14 Noby's Phantastic Swordsmen Noby has just started using the "Dream Player" to control his dreams at night when he meets a strange man who recommends Phantastic Three Swordsmen. Noby begs Doraemon to get a hold of the newly released dream-ware, and drags his friends into the dream as well. In the dream, Dreamland is being invaded by Dark Emperor Snarl, and the king of Dreamland is waiting for the Silver Swordsman to come save his country. Noby, or Nobilion, is the Silver Swordsman; Shizuka is Princess Shizukana; Doraemon is Doran the Magician; and Big G and Sneech are the swordsmen Gigantes and Sneerich respectively. As dream and reality switch back and forth, what started out as a harmless dream begins to take unexpected turns. An incredible adventure, the 14th tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Synopsis (Manga Version) Escape to Dreamworld The story starts in Nobita's dream about being a gold-hat knight with his animal, Doralion to defeat the demons and save Shizuka. After defeating the ugly demon gold-hat knight is taking off his mask but he can't and his mom asks him to wake up. Nobita is late for school again that day. In the class Nobita get bored about unfinished dream and knock his desk. Sensei askes him to do his teached question but he can't. Moreover, he was late for school and has forgotten his homework so he is banished to stand in the hallway. When going back home, Nobita is following Shizuka with smile until she noticed it. Nobita get mad and suddently have seen the toy spider (pranked by Gian and Suneo) and get shocked. Nobita brags about his dream and is tripped with the can, and everyone is laughing at him. Getting back he requests Doraemon to take out the gadget to make him a hero in the dream, but Doraemon refuses so he is going to take a nap in the hill behind the school without anyone knowing. That night Doraemon is searching Nobita but haven't found so he blames himself that he said so harsh in that afternoon, suddenly Nobita appears to make him stop saying like that. After a few while Doraemon has just noticed and aske Nobita where he has been, so Nobita said to take a nap on the tree and falling down. After backing home Nobita has dinner and says good night to his mom and his dad (manga only), and asks Doraemon to take out the Dream Tool. First Doraemon suggests the story similar to Anpanman but too childish, so Nobita chooses the Jurassic Planet and viewing preview. It is very fun but only three characters in that so he tells Doraemon to choose another one, Last Day of Atlantis. Nobita sticks the antenna and goes to bed to dream this story. Unfortunately it is almost morning so Nobita asks Doraemon to skip to the climax. Nobita (as Nobius in story) is saving Atlantis' princess and floating on the water for a while, after that the water is getting warmer. That means Nobita is wetting the bed and Doraemon uses the Automaic Dryer in the Dream Tool set to dry pajamas and futon. (mattress) Nobita is not late for school now but forgets his homework again, so he leaves school and do it at the hill before school starts. While he is doing a difficult homework the mysterious man appears and give him a fruit of intelligence that makes his head bright and can finish his homework easily. Taking a nap for a while and school starts, he cuts it fine and attending class in time. When looking Nobita's homework, Sensei is wonderful that Nobita finishes his homework with 100% correct. After school Shizuka asks him to do homework together. He gets freezed with his homework and asks to leave. While walking home he has seen the same mysterious man and asks more fruit of intelligence, but that man says the fruit is nothing but more powers can give to him in the "Three Visionary Swordsmen" (or "The Fantastic Three Musketeers") and flying away. Beginning of the Dream Nobita wonderes if he is dreaming again so he pinches his cheel and when Gian and Suneo are clycling past him he asks them to beat him up to confirm is he is dreaming (in movie version he is only pinchs his cheek), and it is not. When Nobita reaching home, Doraemon is listening the direct mail advertisement about the newest dream cassette named "The Fantastic Three Musketeers" Nobita wants that cassette for his purplose (to save Shizuka) but Doraemon says it is too expensive. The direct mail says they have a payment plan to pay 12 times. That night Nobita is irritated that the cassette is late. Doraemon kills time to peek others' dreams. The Gian's dream is he is performing his concert. (Nobita, Shizuka, and Suneo getting VIP tickets is only existed in manga) The suneo's dream is having vacation in Hawaii and hiring many girls to minister him (in manga version Gian and Shizula are swimming on the sea with some dolphins instead of ministering Suneo, and Nobita is the servent to tipping dolphins instead of serving drinks to him in movie.) The Shizuka's dream is doing her homework. (in manga she says she is dreaming to be a diplomat for the world's peaceful.) Doraemon says Shizuka is completely opposite to Nobita who is very lazy and will be left behind. He also suggest Nobita to be more active. The mysterious man is contacting to 22nd Century Department Store to send the cassette quickly. Suddenly the cassette is sent to Nobita. That casette has several differences to other ones so Doraemon is reading about that but Nobita doesn't care so he chooses the roles of him and others and go to bed. The dream is beginning at the hallway in front of the Nobita's cassroom while he is punished by the teacher. He yelled that is is no fun and Sensei and his mom appears for his terrible grade and chasing Nobita who is running away. Sueently they are frozen because Nobita is coming out of the time system and he is going into the pink fog. Nobitania (Nobita's dreamworld counterpart) has found the fairy named Shiru who is guiding him to Kingdom of Yumirume. Doraemon is interrupting him while in the fog to read the warning, making him irritated before going out of the fog. Coming out of the fog, Nobitania cannot fly as Shiru can so he fell down. Fortunately the moo can hang him. He notices the black smoke from a town in Yumirume, whose the half is invated by Odorome. Unfortunately both have been spotted and General Jumbo is flying. Shiru subtracts the moon to let Nobitania escape. After he can reach the ground, he is very straving and get the delicious smoke from Sunemisu (Sunro's dreamworld counterpart) is having his dinner. Nobitania is introducing himself to Senemisu for the sherogani (silver knight), and is laughted due to no sword and helmet. Sunemisu is finding them on the Tree of Yorabatai. Due to his straving, Nobitanian eats Sunemisu's leftover and being a servant. Nobitanian is asking Doraemon about Shizuka if she is a princess. When he monitors to the palace the princess (named Shizukaria) doesn't agree to marry sherogani because he can be the prevert knight. In the morning (in dreamworld) Sunemisu is bragging if he can get that sword and helmet he will use them to kill the dragon to becoming immortal and defeat Odorome to save Yumirume; moreover, the king promises to give his daughter to marry. He also says he will make Nobitania to be the gate watcher. While walking he notices there is a strange noise behind the shrub and order Nobitania to look at it. The bear cub is trapped so he let it go. Giantosu appears to defeat him. Sunemisu and Giantosu are dueling the sword and Giantosu wins. Finally Nobitania must carry both belongings. He asks Doraemon to do something, but he cannot do and go to bed. Reaching Tree of Yorabatai Sunemisu and Giantosu are competiting to climb the tree, while Nobitania cannot. After a long while Sunemisu orders Nobitania to get some water at the river. While he is getting water he has found the moon and bow on it to float to the sky. He is successfully getting the silver sword and helmet. After going down Sunemisu and Giantosu order Nobitania to send them the sword and helmet, but he says he has taken it from top. Both are chasing him but cannot beat the silver sword. Finally the three of them are promising each other to protect Yumirume, and the alarm clock is ringing. Jounrney to Dragon Valley Nobita is enjoying to go to school that day. When he tells Gian and Suneo that "The three warriors are all here." Suneo tells Nobita not to include Nobita's stupid dream with his. That night Nobita wants everyone to be in the dream, so Nobita put antennas to everyone. The dream is continued but everyone is not there. Doramon (Doraemon's dreamworld counterpart) appears and is calling Gian and Suneo in the dream while they are being fun in their dream. Finally Doraemon can make them understand about this dream. Suddently a giant bear appears and scare everyone. Nobitania cannot escape the bear. Fortunately the bear's son (previous day's bear cub) tells his father he saves him so the bear apologizes. Nobitania asks the route to defeat the dragon to save Yumirume. Suddenly the mysterious bird appears and flies away. (He is Toriho, the Odorome's henchman) After that the bear is guiding the knights to the Dragon Valley. The Greem citizens are moving to the capital city since it is seized by the demons. There is also a letter from Sizukaria for leaving the palace. The king commands the soldiers to bring her back. She is successfully escaped and riding a horse even though she cannot. At night the bear can catch many salmons for dinner. Everyone is eating salmons and fruits excpt for Doraemon who is eating Dorayaki via ''Toriyose'' Bag, which can bring anything in reality to there. Nobita gets angry and throws away the bag and caught on to the sooting star. The broom is also chase it and go away. At the Temple of Death, where Odorome is, he is worried about the sherogani (silver knight) who is immortal to defeat him. When Toriho comes back, he says to Odorome that he brings the sherogani in dreamworld and get struck with Odorome's laser since he thinks it should not be happened. Toriho tells him they cannot change the fate but nobody can beat him. Three days later Doramon keeps nagging that he cannot walk any further so he uses ''Take'' Copter to fly. Sunemisu and Gaiantosu throw the pebbles to him about his selfishness and to borrow. He also provides them a missile to defeat the dragon. And the alarm clock rings again. Nobita gets mad to Doraemon and go to school. Since the dream can affect to reality so Gian and Suneo are getting tired to walk three consecutive days and are sent to the hallway. Shizuka is also tired because of riding on a horse three consecutive days and finally falling off. Nobita tells Doraemon to pay attention on dreaming, so he takes off his pocket and uses the secret button to switch dreamworld and reality. Due to the next day is Sunday they can sleep for a longer time, so Nobita tells his mom not to disturb due to study all day. Defeating Dragon The dream continues. The knights reaches the Dragon Valley. They asks to leave the bear and enter it. While walking into, Nobitania steps on the rock that has geyser underneath and flung away. Giantosu, Sunemisu, and Doramon are searching him. During searching, Sunemisu has found the stone statues that are turned into stone by the dragon. He and Giantosu sees the dragon and are using their sword to cut its mustache and are turned into stone. Doramon has found Nobitania, and then they have seen the dragon's sound. Unluckily, it has found them so they escape via the stream. Shizukaria is wandering in the infinite grassland with hunger and thirst. Suddenly the shooting star appears and falling. She is finding food in the purse that coming together with star. When start eating she has heard the weird sound in the crater; she goes down into the crater again and the broom flies her away to the Dragon Valley. Doramon has seen his broom flying to and there is someone on it. Nobitania asks her what her name is, Shizukaria replies she is the travelling knight, Shizukaru. Before going into the valley again Doramon asks his broom to camouflage them. They are turned to be looked like a stone statue. Going into the dragon when it opens its eye they freeze themselves to prevent it attacking. Suddenly Nobitania has found Sunemisu and Giantosu are turned to be stone he is shocked and yells very loudly. Fortunately he successfully cut its mustache and about to kill, but he can't as his kindness. Finally its mustache has grown back and the dragon tells that he has to protect himself from the hunters by turning them into stone. He also let Nobitania and friends to wash themselves with his sweat for a second life. They are bathing and using sweat to turn Sunemisu and Giantosu back to normal. After leaving Dragon Valley Nobitania builds the boat to go downstream. Mom is waking up Nobita and Doraemon for breakfast, but they continues dreaming. (waking up in dream) In the dream Nobitania was falling down. (while in movie he isn't) That is the lunch time so everyone is having lunch via Toriyose Bag. In reality, food in Nobita's house has mysteriously gone. (not appeared in movie) After a while it is raining. There is a smoke from City of Andel. After they has entered the castle they notice nobody there. Keep walking Nobitania get struck with the guard's weapon so they are dueling. Nobita says he is a silver knight to defeat the demons. Fortunately it is raining that time the demons are hiding in the forest next to the castle. The demons are the mudman, who are immune to weapons, and General Spider is their boss. Andel's general says there are only nine soldiers there and when the rain stops that could be their last time to alive. Doramon gets the sound recorder in his purse. It looks useless but Shizukaru gets the idea to lure them to the basement room. Knights vs Demons At night the rain has stopped and General Spider commands his mudman to attack Andel. They are confused why the castle gate is opened and then they heard sound from the basement room. One of the mudman can detect the sound recorder, and suddenly the large amount of water is pouring down. They cannot escaped since the door is blocked. General Spider jumps to the upper floor to fight with all knights. All of his swords are broken so he escape with his shooting star to Odorome's castle (Temple of Death). He is killed by Odorome because of his failure. Odorome also punish Toriho who brings the silver knight into the dream, but Toriho can escape. General Jumbo undertakes the job to attack humans due to his size. That night he brings his troops to invade Shalpero Castle. Toriho says that he will see how Jumbo will be defeated. The next day the king hears the victory from Andel so he is very happy that the silver knight appears. At Shalpero Castle the knights are preparing the ultimate battle. Doramon is taking his 4D-pocket on his purse to use gadgets. Jumbo uses the catapults, Doramon uses an Anti-Gravity Net to make the stones from catapults move upwards. (in movie it is the real net that is collecting all the stones and floating on the sky.) The next is water troop. They are imade of water so they are immune to weapons. Doramon uses a Freezing Fan to freeze them. Next is iron troops, Doramon uses mini thunder clouds to destroy the troop. Jumbos cannot stand it so he attacks the castle with himself. Nobitania can cut one of the Jumbo's ears and falling down. However, he can enlarge himself to defeat Nobitania. Doramon uses ''Donbura'' Powder to make Jumbo sinking down to the ground. (Not appeared in movie version) Toriho knows the secret to beat them so he steals Doramon's pocket and use some gadgets to extinguish the candles and make everyone except Nobitania asleeps while in the party. Odorome appears and Nobitania tries to defeat him. It appears that Nobitania misses the target to shoot the tree and Odorome kills him. Luckily Nobitania has have dragon's sweat to make a second life. However, Odorome doesn't kill Nobita again first so he kills the other first. Final Battle In reality mom asks dad to wake Nobita and Doraemon up. (in movie she wakes them serself) and press the secret button to end their dream and tells them to have lunch. Nobita says that that cassette is too realistic so Doraemon contact the 22nd Department Store to return that cassette. Nobita also returns antennas from everyone. All of them are oversleeping that day and getting tired instead of refreshing. Nobita asks Suneo and Gian to remove the antenna on their cheek. (forehead in movie) When Nobita arrives Shizuka's she is still bathing so he tells her mom to tell her to remove that antenna. However, she did not and still it on her cheek. (or forehead) At that night there is a weird sound from the dreaming maching and Shiru appears. She blames Nobita who escaped from the dream and tells that the dream is not over yet and Yumirume is about to ruined. There is no way so both are sleeping to defeat Odorome. However, both did not prepare 4D pockets (which is stolen) and more friends so the only possible is to head to the Temple of Death. When Shizuka is sleeping, due to the antenna not removed from her yet she has the same weird dream and going to the Temple of Death as well. Odorome notices that there are some intruders into his room he kills Shizukaria. He notices that she is in the gang of siver knight so he are walking to the balcony and uses the magic to cause stars falling to Doramon's top. Nobitania is fighting with Odorome. However, he is confused which one is real as Odorome creates his hologram around Nobitanian. The sword is guiding Nobitania to the real one. Unfortunately Odorome uses his black magic to block Nobitania hit him. (falling stars in manga and the tree root in movie) Shizukaria resurrects herself back due to the dragon's sweat effect. She has found the 4D pocket so she uses the Big Light to make the sword larger, enough to reach Odorome. The temple is caught in fire and the dreamworld is preaceful again. Next day Nobitania becomes a king and marrys Shizukaria. The staff (robot) of 22nd Century Department Store takes the dream machine back to make both get up. That morning Shizuka and Nobita are meeting and Shizuka says she was dreaming about Nobita, but she keeps it a secret. The story ends when both are running to school. Characters (in order of appearances) Reality *Doraemon, Nobita Nobi, and Tamako Nobi (as they appear altogether) *Sensei and Nobita's classmates (as they appear altogether) *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda and Suneo Honekawa (as they appear altogether) *Police officer *Nobisuke Nobi (manga only) Opening Scene *Takeshi Gouda and Suneo Honekawa (as they appear altogether) *Nobita Nobi and Doraemon (as Dolion (or Doralion)) (as they appear altogether) *Nobita Nobi (as Gold-Hat Knight) *Rabbit-shaped devils *Ugly giant devil and Shizuka Minamoto (as they appear altogether) The Fantastic Three Musketeers (Dreamworld) *Nobitania (Nobita's dreamworld counterpart) *Sensei and Tamako Nobi (when the dream begins) *Shiruku *General Jumbo (his shadow) *Sunemisu (Suneo's dreamworld counterpart) *Shizukaria (Shizuka's dreamworld counterpart) *King of Yumirume *Giantosu (Gian's dreamworld counterpart) *Bear cub *Doramon (Doraemon's dreamworld counterpart) *Bear cub's father *Toriho *Greem's general *Odorome *Dragon *General Spider and his mudmans (as they appear together) *Water Devil *Iron Devil *General Jumbo *Unicosaurs Gadgets used Reality *Dream Tool (set) *Take-copter Dreamworld *Obtaining Bag *Take-copter *Rocket *Anti-Gravity Net *Cold Waves Fan *Mini Thunder Cloud *Donbura Powder (manga only) *Big Light Cast Music Gallery Trivia *Shizuka has two roles in the movie as Princess Shizukaria and Shizukaru the swordman. Even though Silk resembles Shizuka, Shizuka doesn't take the role of Silk. *The movie title is a reference and parody to The Three Musketeers. *In the Hindi dub, this movie is called Nobita and the Three Magical Swordsmen. *This is the only movie that Gian and Suneo didn't join the gang in the final battle with the main antagonist. *The ending of the movie shows the school on the hill, which contradicts the series and other movies. Navigation vi:Nôbita và ba chàng hiệp sĩ mộng mơ Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films